Not Meant to Be
by cowgirl.at.heart
Summary: I guess some people just aren't mean to be Sara's amzing line from last nights episode 'daddy's little girl'. takes place right afterwards GSR enjoy!


**Ok so i watched last nights episode and almost fell off the couch when Sara mentioned not beeing meant for each other with Grissom. I was so excited afterwards that i couldn't sleep. LOL obsessed i know:D so enjoy!**

"I guess some people just aren't mean to be together." Her voice had been cold and hurtful cutting into him like a sharp knife. When her statement had first entered his ears, his eyes darted to hers. He say a cold bitterness and hurt in the depths of her beautiful brown eyes.

It had always been him, handing over those short one-liners that mean nothing and yet everything at the same time, that made her heart leapt at the possibility, and her mind rage at his game. This time it was her. He had made it clear a couple months ago in the interrogation room that she wasn't worth it. Now she was getting him back. Showing him how much he had hurt her both intentionally an accidently.

For a moment the two of them stood staring at each other. Grissom looked shocked and confused, while Sara just glared at him. Everyone else in the room looked at their feet, or something interesting on the wall, feeling very uncomfortable.

Then as fast as it had started, it ended. Sara turned to Nick and asked him if he had anything on the telephone-pole repair man.

Done. It was all done. They had caught the mother and the telephone-pole man, and put them safely behind bars. Sara had filed her evidence and papers and was now off home. Back to her dark and empty house, where she could hide herself from the world... and Grissom.

She had her hand on the door, when she heard someone call her name. "Sara!" She recognized that voice. And right now he was the last person she wanted to talk to. "Sara wait!" Sighing she turned around. "Can we talk?"

Still bitter she stared at him coldly. "Talk? What about?"

"What did you mean in the lab earlier?"

She sucked in her breath. _Crap_! "Just forget about it." She turned around and pushed through the doors.

"Sara!"

"I said forget about it Grissom!" She kept walking straight across the parking lot. _He just won't let this go!_

"Sara please!"

Anger flared up in her, and she spun around. "JUST LEAVE IT ALONE!" He almost jumped back at her harshness. She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes. A lump was forming in her throat and her bottom lip was quivering slightly. "Please." she whispered. "Just forget about it."

She turned back around, but Grissom reached out and caught her hand. She slowly turned her head to look at him. She had given up. She could no longer control her tears as the started running gently down her cheeks. He took her other hand in his, softly caressing her hand with his, and spun her around, so that he entire body was facing his. She looked down at her feet and coughed slightly, before taking a deep breath. She looked up at him, tears gone, and chin up. Her face was cold again, though her eyes held a deep unbearable sadness. "We're those chemicals. Aren't we Griss? We can never be together in case we burn each other up, devouring each other."

"I...I..." For once Grissom didn't know what to say. What he had said in the lab, hadn't been directed at her, or _this_. It was just part of the case. But he could see it's relevance now, and how Sara might have taken it. Although what he had said was not referring to them, it was how HE saw them.

She laughed bitterly. "Yeah that's what I thought."

She was about to turn away when he pulled her back. Taking a deep breath he released it slowly. "Sara I won't lie to you. I can't let what I feel for you, I can't let _this_ go any further. We're to extremes Sara. Combining us would be like trying to combine those chemicals. We would both drown become devoured." He took another breath and released it.

Sara reached out and touched his arm. "What's so bad about that? What could be so bad about two people drowning in love, and that love being so strong that it devours them? Is love such a bad thing?"

He looked at her with a secret question and found the answer in her eyes. Taking her hands back in his he replied, "no it isn't."

Leaning in he planted a soft kiss on her lips half expecting her to pull back. But she didn't. She deepened the kiss matching his passion with her own. Grissom intertwined his fingers with hers and pulled her closer. When he felt her tongue touch his lip, he gratefully moved his lips, letting her deepen the kiss even more. When the pulled apart, they were both gasping for air. Grissom pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her waist, and leaning his head on her shoulder. Sara's hands snaked up around his neck, as she rested her head on his chest.

She pulled back slightly and looked up at him. "Grissom? I take back what I said earlier in the lab. Some people are just meant for each other."

He grinned and scooped her up in his arms, twirling her around gracefully. She laughed as spun her around, and smiled that heart melting Sara-smile. When he put her back on the ground, he pulled her towards him, getting lost in another passionate kiss.


End file.
